ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-26114304-20190812155540/@comment-33001101-20190814183432
The Big Reveal thing, the Show crew was aware of that they wouldn't have time to draw out the reveal due to the season being way less than the other seasons. I think when they heard that season 3 was their last, they were heard about how many episodes they would have. I don't know why Cartoon Network didn't give them 20 additional episodes that could have Season 3 a total of 40 episodes. If they were given 20 additional episodes, they would have time to draw out the reveal and presumably a Rad-centric arc like how Enid had her's. The closest a Rad arc can get for the season was only Planet X, Deep Space Vacation, & Radical Rescue. I heard from someone that Ian would have gone as far with the show if the network would have produced as many seasons the show can get, but that had been a change of plans due to the unexpected results it came to be. If the network actually gave the show much appreciation, the show would probably have gotten to 4-6 seasons at least. I think they would have expected to write out the PV/LB (and SF) plot in later seasons as that's how SU did, if the network gave more attention. Speaking of SU, people had tried to compare it with OKKO. That's probably the thing, OKKO isn't exactly SU. I think the show is supposed to a lighthearted champion for SU. What they have in common at least one thing is the plot-heavy stuff. Just the main difference is that SU is dramatic/intense where OKKO can be dramatic or intense if it needs to but not strictly in that way. Maybe the show would have shift in tone/mood in later seasons if were able to. But I guess they need to now since Season 3 is their last season. If SU were in OKKO's shoes right now, they probably wouldn't have done the RQ=PD story or they would have hopped right in. Or, the drawing out of the reveal would have much been more rushed than the just revealing it now for OKKO. For the other things (I wanted to wait for the episodes to see if any could be answered) Things that are likely addressed the most: * SF — Let's Get Shadowy * KO's Turbo powers — I think that will be address it one of the episodes or the half-hour episode * Subconscious thing — Probably addressed as well, maybe the half-hour episode? * Mr. Logic with Boxman — I guess the epilogue episode or the half-hour episode? * Fink & PV's relationship — Maybe in one of these episodes will be happening * Other characters finding out KO's dad — More likely answered. I think that was supposed to be the next step in the main plot * That one Jethro — I think the last 11 minute episode is where he will be, hell maybe in one of the upcoming episodes * KO Rad and Enid being were-animals — Epilogue episode I think? * The nature of glorbs — I think that's for Let's Get Shadowy I presume. * the goo clone stuff — Probably answered in one of the upcoming episodes or half hour episode Things that are answered? * Fink's Turbo collar — I think it was answered that Fink doesn't have real powers which is why the collar is needed. Probably gonna tie with the nature of glorbs topic Not likely answered: * Dr. Weakpoint * true origin of plaza/Plazamo * President of the Universe and his mission to Gar Unsure: * true cause of KO's level 100 glitch — I guess that's just a normal glitch * the bio chip